You're My Bad Boy
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Grady and Nikko wonder why girls are attracted to bad boys and hence attempt change their image. Meanwhile, Sonny comes to realize why she likes Chad Better than it sounds...trust me. XxChannyxX
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! Welcome to my first Sonny with A Chance fanfic. I hope you like it =) I tried making them sound like the way they do on tv, but i dont think it went well. R & R. This was originally meant to be a one-shot. But schools out and i have time. So I'll update regulary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with the Chance. If i did?? Hmm...I would make sure Chad and Sonny already got together. But we can't always get what we want. A new character might enter in the fic and there will be a song, which i wrote.

Hope you enjoy! ;) =)

* * *

"Man, what is with girls liking bad boys?" Nikko asked his best friend and co-star, Grady, as they sat at the cafeteria watching girls fall all over Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I really don't know. I think a girl should write a book on how their mind works to make it easier for us guys. They're so complicated." Grady said a bit irritated.

"Hey guys," Sonny said cheerfully, sitting down with her cast mates.

"Hey Sonny," they said in unison, not moving their eyes from the hot girl that was flirting with Chad.

Sonny followed their gaze and rolled her eyes. She felt her heart tug a bit. _What was that? Ugh whatever. Look at that girl falling all over him, he doesn't need a bigger head._

"That sight just pisses me off," Sonny said, as she had a bite of her burger. Thankfully the food actually improved a bit.

Nikko and Grady looked at her, unreadable expression on their face.

"Why?" Nikko asked suspiciously

"It's sickening, Chad doesn't need a bigger head than he already has."

Grady sighed. _When is she going to admit her feelings for him?_

"Hey Sonny, why do girls like bad boys?" Nikko asked.

"I don't think they actually like bad boys, I think they just like the idea of it. It's so stupid." _No it isn't…you like that Chad has the bad boy image. You like when he's a jerk. _No I don't." Sunny mumbled.

"Sorry?" asked Grady

"Nothing. Besides, not all girls like bad boys." She said referring to herself. _You know that's a lie._

"Well then if it's that the reason, why don't they pay attention to us, the good guys.?" Nikko said a little sadly.

Sonny was saved from answering since Tawni had just come sat down with them.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, guys were just asking why girls like bad boys."

Tawni laughed. "Well duh, they are so much cooler."

The boys looked slightly crestfallen.

"But good guys are cool too", Sonny said and smiled at them.

"So what's your type of guy?" Grady asked.

"Someone who loves me more than me. But that's so not possible" Tawni said simply while looking at her reflection in her pocket mirror.

Sonny rolled her eyes. She chewed for a while and then answered. "Well I like a guy who's smart funny, cool, cute def, he has this cocky side about him but not too much, he must be nice, charming, and can always participate in intellectual banter."

Nikko and Grady mouth fell open

"Sonny that sounds exactly like Chad."

"Pfft are you kidding, Chad is none of the above I mentioned."

"Think about it Sonny, he's smart, charming, is funny at times, he's arrogant, he's nice…but only to you, and you guys always argue."

"But not intellectually," she said. "I don't think he can hold an intellectual conversation even."

"Doesn't matter! Do you like Chad Sonny?"

Tawni stopped looking in her reflection now to hear Sonny's answer

"Of course not! Why would I ever like a self-absorbed jerk like him?" She shoved some food in her mouth. "Ridiculous"

"Then why is it that sounds exactly like him." Grady asked.

I don't know, but I do know I don't like Chad! _Liar, you do know. It's because you do like Chad…no scratch that you're in love with him. Even though he's arrogant, cocky, and annoying…you love him._

"Okay what ever you say," said Nikko, as they continued eating.

Little did Sonny know that although she was talking low, Chad heard every word

"So do you work out?" the blonde girl asked batting her eyes.

"No I don't," he snapped. It comes naturally.

She looked at him weird. Chad sighed. He saw Sonny getting up from the table and out the door.

Strange enough that sounded exactly like him…but it couldn't be could it? No way… Sonny hated his guts.

Chad threw his uneaten food and headed out the door.

* * *

How was it? Hope you liked it! If you want me to update by tomorrow I need atleast 10 reviews. Sorry for asking too much =D

I just turned 17 today! =D

xx

Love Story.

Don;t you just love that song??


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ok I know am late with the update, but am so sorry got caught up with some Birthday Stuff. Btw thankss soo much for the reviews it just made my day amazing and of course thanks for the Birthday wishes. Here's Chapter 2. I hpe you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. :( Wish I did though

* * *

The next day, Nico and Grady appeared on the set…dressed up like well bad boys with a refreshing new attitude…one not nice.

"Hey baby," Grady said to a passing girl, while he chewed on a gum. "Want to make out?"

The girl rolled her eyes and mumbled, "What a jerk."

"Yeah well you aren't so nice either."

Sonny entered the set and busted out laughing. "What are you guys wearing?" she asked referring to Grady and Nico's new ensemble.

They were dressed up in similar outfits which included ripped jeans, t-shirts, black leather jackets and to complete it sunglasses and studded belt of a skull.

"What's it to you?" Nico said rudely.

"Excuse me," Sonny said in disbelief.

"Sorry Sonny, we're just trying to see if we could get more girls." Grady whispered in her ear.

"And how's that working for you?" She left without a reply, rolling her eyes.

--

"Hey baby, wanna come over to my house later?" Grady said and winked.

The girl smiled, and said, "Sure. You are so cool."

"Well course, that's me," Grady smirked.

_This is so working. _

He saw another girl passing by. "Hey, your hot. Maybe we could do a threesome." He winked.

Before he knew it, he felt a huge sting on his left cheek and saw the girl walking away.

_How did this Chad always do this. He made it seem so easy._

Later that day, Sonny bumped into Chad.

"Watch where you're going, Monroe."

"Whatever Chad."

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper. Show some respect Monroe."

Sonny was getting pissed. She couldn't believe that the cast thought she liked this jerk. Hell's Angel was even better than him.

"One, it's Sonny. Two. You bumped into me. Three. You're such a jerk.

"Don't you mean self-absorbed jerk…another word for bad boy? Isn't that what you like." Chad raised his eye brow and smirked.

"What?" Sonny asked her voice falter. Realization then hit her. "You were eavesdropping on my conversation!" she yelled furiously poking him in the chest.

_Oh man, what if he heard what I liked in a guy…I hope he doesn't think it's him. Cause it so isn't. _

_Pfft. Yes it is. Stop being in denial. You __**like **__Chad Dylan Cooper._

What do you care Chad? Just leave me alone and No I don't like Bad Boys.

No. Not until you tell me, who you were referring to in the conversation with your friends from Chuckle City". He smirked, his eyes gazed into hers.

She was mesmerized in his steel grey eyes. It seemed to be hiding a smile, but was overcast with a mischievous glint. "I think you misheard. I'm interested in someone caring, smart, and intelligent." She said those last three words slowly.

_How can a jerk look this good? _

_There you admitted it. He looks good. Finally we're gaining some progress._

"You left out cocky and charming." He teased.

Sonny snapped out of it and walked away but not without glaring at him. As she walked she felt that same stupid tug she felt earlier. Ugh what was this stupid feeling. She was getting irritated by each minute. Stupid Chad and Stupid Damn Eyes.

Chad smirked, but half-heartedly only. He knew that Sonny didn't like him…but he wondered why he cared if she didn't.

* * *

Hope you liked it...and well if you dint...oh wellz. wasnt too happy with this chapter anyway :(

xXx  
LoveStory


End file.
